Difficult Mornings
by d17jasonvoorhees123
Summary: As queen, Elsa often has very important duties to attend to in the morning. But not if Anna has anything to say about it. Fluff without any actual plot.


**A bit of pointless fluff.**

* * *

><p>The sun takes its place in the early morning sky, bathing Arendelle in a splendid shower of golden light. Still half-asleep in her royal bedchambers, Queen Elsa is faced with something of a predicament. The queen is meant to attend a meeting with her Council at nine O'clock. Seeing as the night has only just fled, with remnants of darkness still lingering on the corners of the horizon, she is left with slightly more than three hours to bathe, take in a short breakfast, and choose a dress for her conference.<p>

Unfortunately, a certain redheaded princess lies snoring beside her, body pressed against the blonde's back, a slender arm draped over Elsa's waist. With all of the tossing and turning the younger girl does, Elsa isn't sure how Anna is able to keep those surprisingly strong arms wrapped so tightly around her all throughout the night and into the morning, but somehow she's managed. The queen is certain half the reason she's woken up is because it was becoming a bit difficult to breathe.

Elsa sighs.

There's no realistic chance she can extricate herself from Anna's embrace and get to the door without waking her sister.

But state affairs are important. She tries anyway.

A glimmer of hope flares up in Elsa's breast as she successfully peels Anna's arm from around her waist without any signs of protest. The blonde gets about four inches off of the mattress before a hand shoots out, grips the hem of her chemise, and yanks her back onto the bed.

"Elsa..." her half asleep sister slurs. "Where you going…it's still late…I mean early…I mean…come back."

Elsa sweeps a few strands of hair from Anna's face and plants a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry, love, I have some things to attend to."

Before the queen can react, Anna picks up where she left off, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist and squeezing tight.

"No you don't", she responds matter-of-factly, as is if the blonde had just professed to keeping a pet dragon.

"Yes I do!" Elsa half snaps, half giggles. "Now…let me go!"

The princess buries her face into the nape of her sister's neck, smiling contentedly.

"Nope. Sorry, you have to stay here with me."

Elsa rolls around to face the redhead, unable to keep a grin from her own lips.

"You're being selfish, Anna" she chides, "The kingdom needs me."

"But I need you too!" she pouts, teal eyes glimmering. Snuggling even closer to her sister, she continues; "It's cold and I need you to keep me warm."

The queen snorts.

"Me? Keep _you _warm? I think you have all that a little mixed up."

Anna nuzzles the crook of Elsa's neck affectionately.

"No. You're the warmest person I know."

The blonde's heart flutters, and she tentatively reciprocates her sister's embrace, enjoying the warmth radiating from Anna's body.

"But this is important" she protests, running a pale hand through the princess' strawberry hair, "Very important".

Anna grins mischievously.

"More important than me?"

Elsa's mouth drops, and she giggles, slapping her sister playfully on the arm.

"You brat! How am I supposed to answer that without coming off as a terrible sister?"

Anna's wicked little smile grows ever wider.

"You're not."

Elsa sighs in defeat.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Stay here with me for a while longer. Least til it warms up outside a little."

"And what shall I tell the council? 'I'm very sorry I had to miss our appointment, but my sister is a child who cannot sleep without being cuddled'"

Anna yawns, closing her eyes and tucking her head under Elsa's chin, cheek pressed against the older girl's chest.

"Mhmm."

The blonde toys absentmindedly with her sister's messy red hair, as sleep slowly overtakes her once again.

"You're spoiled. You think you can just pout a bit and I'll do anything you want."

"Maybe I can."

Elsa plants another kiss on the top of the princess' head.

"Maybe sometimes."

For a moment, Anna says nothing, than comes a quiet, half-whispered; "I love you".

Even as her sister drifts off back to sleep, Elsa smiles adoringly.

"I love you, too, more than anything."

* * *

><p><strong>It's not in my nature to write sweet things. I think I may have given myself mild diabetes.<strong>


End file.
